


Rooftop Escapede

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [11]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Bringing food to Sam seemed simple enough. Until Violet found herself on the roof of the mansion and finding out she and Sam weren't so different.





	Rooftop Escapede

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Main story line of Seduce Me the Otome belongs to Michaela Laws.
> 
> Spoilers ahead for how to get Sam's ending.

Violet grinned when she saw Ali go into the library, knowing she would probably find James in there, since they were two geeks. She wanted the best for her eldest sister, so hopefully there could be some brightness in her life. For any of her sisters, Violet would be willing to do anything and, if they were happy, she would let the boys close enough to let them care for them. Herself, she would rather have a wall and keep a distance, since she knew there would be no one there to build her back up if she had her heart broken by anyone. Huffing, she looked around, trying to find a certain jerk-incubus. She turned a corner and, since she was deep into her thoughts, she bounced off a surface. “Fuckin a...” Came the curse, shaking her head slightly.

“Whoa! What the?” Sam's voice came from the other side as he peaked around the door at her. “Shit. Are you alright, Violet?”

She blinked and nodded slightly. You'd think growing up with constantly opening doors, she would be instinctively able to avoid it. She then faced him and saw that Sam was wet, which made her realize he was leaving a bathroom. “Yeah. Brought ya some food, ya dork.” She lifted up the plates, showing the food.

“Oh, hey. Thanks...” He said, leaving the room and appearing with a towel around his neck, but his pants on.

Violet's mind short-circuited as she stared, wondering how it was possible for someone to have such a well-defined six pack. _'Damn. He's fuckin ripped!'_ She wondered if she could ever have one, since at the moment, she only had a four pack, which was hidden slightly under her 'flab'.

“Hey, you alright? Hello?” He waved a hand in front of her face, stunning her and making her go wide-eyed.

“Abawuah?” She said, getting him to smirk a little and poke her forehead.

“You gonna give me some food or do you plan on just staring into space like a nutjob, doofus?” He asked.

She glared at the insult before handing over a plate, almost turning to leave before she decided to try and at least get along with Sam, considering the others were getting along just fine. “Here.” She avoided looking at him, hating the fact she had been caught staring. Sure, she was a fighter, so there were times where she'd see people without shirts on, but they would normally have workout shirts underneath. Seeing a boy like Sam without an undershirt sent her through a loop and a new creature wake up inside her: her desire self. She saw him sit next to her and, by the time she finished three bites, he was already done with his food, which made her stare in slight awe at him. “Shit, you eat fast!” She stated.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. It was good, yeah.” He said, some food still in his mouth before he disappeared back into the bathroom, rejoining her with his shirt and vest back on, while she had finished her food.

Violet stared again, wondering how fast he truly was. True, he was a demon, so there was that factor, but beside that, how fast was he if he actually used his true powers? She grew curious about that before she heard him speak again, the words making her wonder if he had been dropped on the head as a kid or something.

“Alright, then. I'm heading up to the roof.”

 _'Roof... ROOF?! Why?! What the fuck is wrong with him?!'_ Her mind wondered why he wanted to go to the roof of this BIG mansion. “The roof?!” She exclaimed. “Are ya serious?!”

“Yeah. Wanna come with?” He asked. Violet stared as if he had grown another head, which made him roll his eyes. “I promise you won't fall or whatever.”

Violet almost wanted to say no, considering her fear of heights, but the promise that he wouldn't let her die by falling made her reconsider as she nodded slightly. “Okay...” Then her mind began yelling at her, wondering why she did that and why she was risking letting him so close to her. She followed him to a window and tilted her head as she put the plates on a nearby table. “A window?” The question made her mentally slap herself at the sheer stupidity of it. _'Of course a window, silly, that's how you get to a roof sometimes.'_ She blinked when he pulled her against him, an arm around her waist.

“Better hold on tight.” He warned as she did that and he made his way onto the roof, not letting her go the entire time as he sat her down before himself, chuckling when he saw her with her eyes still closed. “Hey, I told ya I wouldn't let ya fall, doofus. Relax.”

Violet gulped and opened her eyes, seeing she was still in one piece before she sighed and relaxed back against the roof. She had to remember that Sam was a demon, despite how human he looked. It also made her glad she took this chance to be with him. Normally, they'd be arguing and butting heads, but she found this nice. A tiny part of her warned her not to get fooled and to keep her guard up, glancing to see if there was any malicious ideas in his head, seeing none as the name hit her, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“Pretty sight, huh?” He asked, mirroring her and staring ahead.

She blinked slightly before seeing that they had a great view of Chicago from here, liking how she could point out the Anderson Toys Company from here, despite the distance. She thanked her adventurous side, as did the other side of her, for taking this chance. It made up for the fact he had stolen her first kiss, him showing that he could be at least a little nice if he wanted to be.

“You know, it's things like this that make the human world worth coming to.” Sam said, getting her to look at him in confusion.

“Huh? What do ya mean?” She asked, curious as she saw amusement and amazement in his eyes. She figured that, since they hadn't been here long, that the human world was probably a little odd to see for the first time.

“I'm not like my brothers. I didn't come to get away from something or fulfill something, whatever they may tell you their reasons were. I suspect it's like that for you?” Violet rubbed her neck in embarrassment, the accuracy of the statement making her blush a little before she nodded and furrowing her eyebrows as he continued. “I came here because... well, they're my brothers. That's that. However, I didn't expect the human world to be so... pretty.”

Violet had been looking at the sight before noticing he had suddenly looked at her when he said that, her heart skipping a beat. She bit the inside of her lip at a comment about how she compared to a view from a fucking roof. “You all ran from something?”

“We all had our reasons for leaving the Abyssal Plains. James didn't want to deal with his problems, Matthew wanted to live with humans more than demons.. I came cause I didn't wanna be without my brothers, so I left with them.”

Violet understood. If Ali and her sisters wanted to go away, she would follow them to the ends of the earth because she loved her sisters enough to do so. “That's really sweet, if you think about it.” She smiled at the thought that they were similar after all: they both would do anything for their siblings. It was that thought that made her realize that under his dickish exterior, Sam truly was a softie.

“It doesn't matter. I came, so here I am.”

Violet puffed her cheeks out at the answer, hating that quick response as she pulled her knees to her chest, now sure she had been right to not let him close to her. She was wondering if he even wanted her there anymore with how he had just answered. Perhaps he wanted to push her off after lowering her guard. She then decided it was high time they try to stop acting like selfish brats and try to be civil, shifting to move closer to him so they could try and mash out whatever things were wrong. What she wasn't expecting was gravity taking a hold of her and make her start sliding down the roof, her eyes immediately widening as she began to slip. “Eep!”

“Whoa!” He reached for her arm and grabbed her, pulling her so she landed on him and his arms wrapped tightly around her so that she wouldn't fall back again.

She flushed when she noticed how she had landed. She was now straddling his lap and with him hugging her close to his chest, she felt like she was in a romance scene in a love story of some sort. Never in a million years would she ever think she'd in this position, yet here she was. And it was with Sam, no less, so it was even stranger.

“I gotcha. You okay?” He asked, concern clearly the main emotion on his face.

“Y-Yeah...” She nodded, stunned she had lost the English language so easily now, that tiny part of her telling her to move her ass already before she wound up being hurt. She continued to stare at him as he stared up at her. The two of them found themselves unable to figure out what to do now and were lost to that fact. She then saw something she never expected to see: a red flush spreading over his cheeks as he glanced to the side, as if embarrassed.

“Hey, umm... I might as well say it now, but, sorry for being such a dick when we met.”

Violet blinked at the not-forced apology. It was so odd to hear genuine emotion from him that she took a moment before she gave a slight smile. “It's.. okay. I wasn't exactly helping it any...” She stated. “I'm sorry for being such a bitch... And for hittin ya.”

“Heh. I kinda deserved it.”

Then she felt him begin to shake, but continued to hold her to prevent her from falling. She tilted her head a little bit as she spoke. “Sam... Do ya need energy?” She was right when his eyes widened and he looked away, not answering yet not letting her go. The energy drain she expected didn't happen, so he wasn't taking advantage of the situation like before.

Steeling her resolve, she gently shifted and tilted his head so she could kiss him, wanting to somehow give him some of her energy, since she and her sisters were a big basket of it from what they learned earlier. She waited for that hot feeling to reappear, but found herself frown mentally when it didn't. Opening her eyes, she saw Sam staring at her wide-eyed, confused by her kissing him and unsure of what to do.

Violet was a little happy that she had stunned him this way, but wondered where his flirting or cocky smirk was from the day they met. Now, she noticed he looked like he was intimidated by **her** , a mere human. She slowly pulled back and spoke, looking down in slight shame. “I want to give you some of my energy. You did use a lot of it and I know you only took enough energy from me to heal. Let me help you.”

“I, uh... I mean, I really.. I don't...” He stuttered a little.

Violet slowly looked up and met his eyes and smiled weakly, trying not to let him know how much the rejection hurt, her wall firmly in place, even as it shivered a tiny bit. “If you don't want it, Sam, just say so.... But, it's yours if you do.” She looked back down, shutting her eyes and was about to move when one of his hands came up to stroke her cheek. The action made her shoot her eyes open and look at him, seeing the stoic gaze he had when they had met, her heart skipping a beat at how she had missed it and that his voice was a little deeper when he spoke again.

“Just remember, Violet... You offered it...” He replied, bringing her into a very gentle second kiss, one hand resting on the small of her back while his other hand slipped to cup the back of her head, his fingers sliding to rest in her hair slightly.

Violet took a moment to blink before she melted into their second kiss, feeling herself rest one of her hands on his chest as the kiss slowly got deeper, wondering why she was now so willing this time and finding it almost pitiful that she was this comfortable with someone who had 'stolen' her first kiss and acted like a jerk most of the time. Her other hand went to hold onto his neck, as if she'd fall without that hold. Still, she held no regrets as she felt him lean back and shifted so that she was now completely on top of him. It was thrilling to be the one in control now, finding it comfortable and odd to do so as she knew both seemed like the dominant types of people simple because they were both stubborn about something.

Sam wasn't as forceful this time around and it felt magical as she felt light from the energy drain as she nearly growled when he began to pull back to end the kiss. Emerald irises stared into dark forest ones as they both panted to catch their breath, this kiss deeper than the first. Violet didn't move or flinch when he moved a strand of her hair to behind her ear like she would have if it had been another person, wondering when her hair had escaped her side-ponytail before she figured it was because he had his hand in her hair. What amazed her was the fact that his eyes were still full of desire, which she suspected hers began to show.

The spell she remembered from the other day faded and left Violet in a heated mess, mesmerized by his eyes and unable to find the strength to pull away. Her lips tingled, not because of the energy that was pulled, but because of something else that lit her stomach on fire. There was a few seconds where it became clear that he was giving her the choice to end it and she found herself not wanting to end it, gripping onto his vest and pulling him back into another kiss, feeling him gasp a little before he kissed back just as rough, gripping her waist a little as the other rested on the back of her neck. She felt him undo her own vest and the buttons of her shirt, stopping just below her belly.

Her body suddenly felt like goo as she grew bolder, meeting his tongue with hers, earning a growl from him as they began to battle for dominance. The hand that was on her waist moved to grip her butt and making her to gasp and give him the upper hand, receiving a small growl in response as she pressed tighter against him, receiving him gasping slightly and letting her now be the one in control.

The desire inside of her made a soft moan escape her lips as he kissed his way to her neck, pausing on her pulse point, which made her twitch in pleasure and run both hands through his hair, feeling him shudder in return and pull her even tighter to his body. She was thrilled to see how ruthless he had grown in his kisses. Violet felt her 'libido' self purr in happiness as more gasps and moans rushed from her mouth. Sam might've been full of energy, but he was as hot as she was as he slid her vest off and put it to the side. She felt her arms get trapped in her shirt as it slowly slid from her shoulders, him following the newfound skin before returning to the side of her neck.

Time seemed to drag on as they made out, both getting lost in the pleasure as Violet found herself not caring anymore if it was sinful or not: she craved Sam and his touch, his kiss and his heat. There was something that beat just for Sam and it intrigued her to try and find out what. It wasn't love, but it was way too hot to be called lust. Her vision spun as she tried to signal him to stop, soon becoming engulfed in darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I made Mama Michaela proud! And I hope Alejandro understands that I appreciate the fact Sam's an amazing tsundere.
> 
> Kaggy, please stop making Sam sound adorkable... Nevermind... He's adorkable anyhow!
> 
> Also, this proves why Sam's my husbando!!! LovemeSamorI'lltelleveryoneaboutroof-chan!


End file.
